1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the game of darts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device to maintain darts, including; grooming the fins or flights of darts, shaft tightener, and a broken shaft remover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A game dart is essentially a hand thrown fin stabilized projectile. The fins in combination are called a flight. While early darts used feather material for the construction of flights, modern darts now use various materials which have been proven to maintain a preselected aerodynamic shape and alignment. Typically, the flights are made from a synthetic material. Through use the flights sustain damage which effects the aerodynamic performance of the dart resulting in reduced accuracy and consistency of flight. What is needed is a device which can groom the flights to restore the aerodynamic performance.
Numerous innovations for dart tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.